


Cool Down

by HoneyPotAnt



Category: Achievement Hunter, Roosterteeth - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, GTA-verse, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:39:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6754126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyPotAnt/pseuds/HoneyPotAnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I never see any stuff between Jack and Gavin. Here is some fluff with them. Jack takes care of Gavin when he suffers from anxiety related overstimulation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Down

Gavin curls against Jack, the movie pulses blue light around the dark penthouse room. They are the only two people awake. Geoff groaned about hitting the haystack an hour ago and Ryan has been sleeping the entire day away. His insomnia followed by hypersomnia. Ray and Michael bunked in one of the side bedrooms just because of how hot it got in a six person bed. 

Even in the finest, most expensive air conditioned penthouse, heat rose and summer is tough in Los Santos. Gavin still squirms himself into the side of Jack though. He taps away at his cellphone, soft rhythmic clicks as he hits the keys at a fast pace. Sitting still and watching twelve angry men in black and white can't capture his attention all the way. Jack loves it though, he would love to be a juror if he wasn't judging one of his criminal friends on trial at least. 

The heat still beats around them. It makes Gavin fidgety, it feels like stagnation. The gentle tapping starts to overwhelm him. The noise trampling him and overtaking every other noise in the room. Gavin jerks and throws the phone away from him, it lands against the other end of the couch. As he pushed away from the phone he pushes into Jack, the heat on his back that builds between their bodies causes his legs to twitch and kick. His chest swells out to calm the fidgets but it feels restricting. 

Jack looks down at Gavin's labored breathing and furrows his eyes concerned.  
"Hey Gav, you okay?" He tries to sit up at little straighter to get Gavin into a better view. It causes Gavin to flinch, the TV is too bright the room is sweltering. The heat pushing him down and burning his lungs, it lays over him like a blanket and he can't breath through it. The air too hot and everything is too bright to see. As he moves the soft fabric he wears becomes his enemy it feels heavy and causes his stomach to clench. 

Jack watches as Gavin desperately tries to remove his shirt. To take the poisonous fabric off his hypersensitive skin and cool himself down.  
"Gavin how can I help? Do you want me to help to take that off."  
Gavin gasps for air but shakes his head side to side as a no. "Do you want me to draw a cold bath?" Jack offers this quietly, slowly getting off the couch and onto his knees so he isn't touching Gavin or standing over him. 

Gavin nods, confirming the idea of a cold bath. Jack pushes off his knees to get up and goes into the bathroom. Filling up the tub with cool water to help his boyfriend's over stimulation attack. 

When he returns Gavin is naked and sitting on the wooden floor. It is smooth and slightly cooler than the carpet or couch. "Hey, it's ready. Come on, time to get up." Gavin gets up, still breathing hard and follows Jack into the bathroom. The harsh lights cause him to curl his shoulders and hide. Jack quickly turns off the lights and guides Gavin into the tub. They sit in silence, Gavin's nerves slowly turning down.  
"Thanks Jack, love you." It's a sleepy mumble. 

Gavin air dries off and bumbles off to sleep in another side room with a bed that has only cool sheets. He doesn't bother putting clothes on and crashes. Jack dutifully and lovely cleans up, turning off lights and cleaning the bathroom before joining a bed himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading, I have dealt with overstimulation myself and I wish I had someone to help me out like Jack. If you notice any mistakes please let me know. Sorry is formatting is weird, I use only my phone.


End file.
